thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Glittertoughie/Deciding Between Music
Descisions. I've always hated them- stay or go, yes or no, love or hate. For those of you who have read my profile, I added a "Music" section. But I'm guessing most of you don't really read my profile on a daily basis, haha. I tried to restrain myself from writing a seven paragraph essay on music for your sake, and it worked but now I feel all jumpy and jittery and my arms are starting to have muscle spasms. Alright, they're relaxing slightly now. Just had to stretch them out. Anyways, I have an ISSUE regarding SCHOOL even though it's still JULY. So, I have to choose my elective- Band, Strings, or Chorus. Last year we could either be in just Strings, just Band, just Chorus, Band and Chorus, Strings and Chorus, or none. I was in Strings and Chorus. But this year, we can only do one, or do none. I know I want to do one, but I have no idea which one! Technically, I was supposed to decide back in June when school ended, but oops, I just didn't. 'Band- '''I'm really sure I'm not doing band because they don't allow beginners in my grade or I would have to go to a camp. Plus at this point I'm teaching myself piano and a little guitar so I don't need a new instrument. So, Band, be gone! '''Strings-' I play violin, and a lot of my friends are in Strings. Except most of my friends are cellos, so I don't really have good stand partners. But anyways, I like it, but I don't love it. I only come to concerts and none of the extracurriculers like playing at Barnes and Nobles and stuff. I usually lose my music and forget my violin. My teacher doesn't really like me because I'm really forgetful, and I got a C because: My forgetfulness made my grade go from an A to a B and then I missed a concert by accident so I went from a B to a C. I've been in it for the past 2 years, and I've had different teachers each time, but this year I'm having the same teacher as last year. I got kicked out of class once the first year because I forgot too many things. '''Chorus- '''I love singing. I don't advertise it to my friends and family, but I sing when I'm alone, underwater, or places where noone can hear me. When I'm in public or trying to sleep, I whisper lyrics. But I was in Chorus last year, and it was really fun. Sure, the songs were pretty cheesy, but it felt good to sing them. I have good posture from dance, and a pretty good voice. I really want to do it because, and sorry if I'm not being specific but I don't need anyone I know to figure this out, but I have a friend a year older than me who was in chorus and really loved it, too. They're not in the school so they can't do it, but I know they would love it if I could tell them about it. I'm hesitant about joining because 1) I don't really have any friends except like, 1 or 2 who would be in chorus, too, 2) I've been in Strings so long and have been taking violin so long and 3) My strings friends would be really upset that I didn't join. So, which one should I join? Strings or Chorus? Category:Blog posts